


Walking disasters

by thxws (monaps)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Store, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Eye rolling olimpics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Professional gossiping, Romance, Shopping disasters, Undercover wooing, Wolf's SUPPLY CO.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/thxws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is dealing with a serious creeper infestation. Stiles is trying to avoid getting killed by the werewolf who keeps leaving him angry gifts. Scott just wants to finish his book in peace. If only he could ignore that pesky murderer on the loose and clouds of pheromones those Hales keep trailing all around the store.</p>
<p>It’s all Stiles’ fault, really.</p>
<p>*I’m doing the thing. In the meantime, have a teaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking disasters




End file.
